<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvester by Excaliburstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994833">Harvester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark'>Excaliburstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), No Smut, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a week long visit to his sister, Arthur tries to get a quiet moment with his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this for kiss fest but got nervous and deleted it. So now I'm reposting it. I hope its okay. Enjoy! X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur watched, smiling, as Merlin drew up a pail of water and let it slosh over the fencing and into the trough. Arthur's eye danced up and down the length of Merlin's arms. Merlin had pushed the sleeves up so that the shirt wouldn't get dirtied, leaving his forearms on display.</p><p>His gaze moved down to Merlin's hands where, underneath the mud and who knows what else, lay a golden ring. Merlin promised he'd never take it off and Merlin never broke a promise. If he squinted, Arthur could swear Merlin was getting a slight tan. It made him wonder if there was a pale band of untouched skin underneath the ring and where else might not have seen the sun, like the soles of Merlin's feet and the crease of his thigh. </p><p>Arthur leant against the wooden gate and it creaked slightly, giving away his voyeur position. Merlin turned around, head snapping up. Luckily the bucket was empty and already safely on the ground. </p><p>"Arthur." His face lit up, Arthur never got tired of the sight. </p><p>Merlins eyes roamed greedily up and down Arthur's body before his lips quirked into a teasing smile. "You lazy sod, watching me do all the hard work." </p><p>Arthur grinned. "Well what are peasants for." </p><p>"Peasant!" Merlin repeated, indignant and shaking his head as he did so. </p><p>"You married up mate, I'm hardly a peasant." He said, a swinging arm spread wide to indicate the rather vast farm Merlin owned, that Arthur also now owned. </p><p>"Hmm. I suppose." Arthur teased, pushing the gate open and stepping through. Merlin had turned his attention to his hands, dipping them in some clean water, scrubbing the muck away before taking a step back into Arthur's chest then turning so they were face to face. </p><p>Merlin's cool fingers slipped between Arthur's and locked them together. Their shoes touched as they leant against one another, sweet summer breaths exhaled. They stood for a moment, eyes closed, their interlaced hands by their sides.  </p><p>"I missed you." Arthur whispered, forehead leaning against his husbands. </p><p>"I missed you too." Their hands unclasped to cup each others necks, to rest on waists and grip firm shoulders. Merlin nuzzled closer, their noses brushing, they were about to move forward into a kiss when a delighted squeal pulled them apart.</p><p>"Papa!"</p><p>"Ethan!" Merlin exclaimed and bent down to pick up the small boy running towards him. He swung him around. "Oh, papa missed you so much." He blew a raspberry onto the boy's neck, the boy hiccupped raucous giggles, then set him back onto the floor. </p><p>Merlin gasped playfully. "Did someone get some new wellies?" Merlin asked, in that voice that people put on when there is children around. Even their own child, apparently, which was something Arthur still didn't understand but had learned not to question. </p><p>"Yes, Aunty Gana got me them." The boy said, slapping his heels together. His dinosaur patterned wellies wobbled as mud splattered around him. </p><p>Arthur watched Merlin's enchanted expression. He remembered when they'd discussed adopting, Arthur had been reluctant what with the farm being such a time consuming responsibility and his own father being a major deterrent to ever risk joining the fatherhood club. </p><p>After much reassurance that Arthur wouldn't be anything like Uther, they'd agreed to start the adoption process and Arthur was glad for it as they'd been gifted with Ethan. Every time Arthur saw Merlin interact with their son his heart bloomed. </p><p>"Shall we all go for a walk?" Merlin glanced at Arthur, checking it was okay. He always knew how draining Arthur found seeing family, especially with the long drive down. Arthur gave a subtle nod that yes he was feeling up to it.</p><p>"Yes yes yes yes yes." Was Ethan's enthusiastic reply, it pulled a smile from his parents. </p><p>They agreed upon a brisk walk through the fields, it was a little windy despite the sunshine so Arthur made sure everyone had a coat. </p><p>Merlin held Ethan's hand as he jumped into puddles and tottered down the lane, giggling as he went. Ethan let go and ran towards Arthur, tugging at him and demanding a piggy back. Arthur kissed the side of his curly head and got half strangled as he ferried their son about, twirling him around occasionally. </p><p>When he looked back at Merlin- his dark hair windblown and unkempt, his smile unfaltering and his cheeks tinged pink, Arthur realised how lucky he was.</p><p>They got back and ate a quick dinner then settled Ethan down for the night before heading back downstairs. </p><p>"How was Morgana?" Merlin inquired, placing his mug on the table and leaning his head back so that his eyes could track Arthur steadily making his way over to the sofa.</p><p>"Fine. She and Leon are working things out, they've started attending couples therapy. She says things are going well."</p><p>"That's good." Merlin stretched then yawned, sinking further into the sofa. </p><p>"Glad you're back." He mumbled into the cushions. Arthur shuffled closer, Merlin moved, flopping forward onto Arthur's lap. </p><p>"Ah yes. And what better way to show it than falling asleep on me." Arthur's hand was gentle as he stroked Merlin's hair. </p><p>"Sorry." Merlin said, muffled and slightly slurred. </p><p>"It's okay." Arthur kissed the top of his head. </p><p>"Love you." Merlin tilted his face upward, searching for a kiss as he sprawled out along the sofa. </p><p>"Love you too." Arthur said, bowing his head down for a chaste brushing of lips before Merlin settled. Merlin was soon fast asleep, mouth slightly open as he snored lightly. Arthur smiled, his hand carding through Merlin's hair as Merlin slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>